


Dry Bowser's Fiery Observation

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario
Genre: Fire, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor
Summary: Dry Bowser is in the fiery volcano of Lavalava Island, where he encounters a rather nasty piranha plant who craves fire and despises visitors...





	

Dry Bowser was quite the fan of fire. He could spew out blue colored flames from his mouth, but if moment need be, he could also spout the traditional red and orange tinted flames with a tiny of burning yellow. But he had to be careful not to burn himself up, as he was made of paper. And paper can easily burn from fire.

"Hmm." Dry Bowser stated as he looked at the pool of magma from Mt. Lavalava as he rubbed his bony chin with one of his skeletal hands as he nodded. "I'm made of paper, yet I find myself comfortable here. I don't understand this strange perplexing situation."

"Rargh!" Exclaimed the Lava Piranha Plant as it sprouted from the magma hardened ground, glaring at Dry Bowser as it hissed. "What are you doing in my home of volcanic flames? This is a haven for piranha plants only!"

"Please..." Dry Bowser scoffed as he brushed back his red hair, rolling his eyes. "Some plants can't even bear the heat. What makes you so sure that all of them could thrive in a volcano?"

Lava Piranha was insulted by this, so it blasted Dry Bowser with a barrage of flames. Luckily they didn't seem to affect the skeletal reptile in spite of the paper aesthetic, with him proceeding to punch the fire spewing piranha plant in the face, causing it to whither back into the ground as Dry Bowser decided to explore the volcano a bit more out of curiosity.


End file.
